


Emperor Lullaby

by coralnebula (AnthozoaPhilosophy)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthozoaPhilosophy/pseuds/coralnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Imperial breed originated from The Beacon of the Radiant Eye, though the species seems conspicuously absent from its point of origin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor Lullaby

> _I feel my days nearing their end, disease and fatigue having plagued me_
> 
> _since I left the Beacon. Warnings to my brethren were set up yesterday, _
> 
> _and should they fail I hope the wild winds of this land will keep it safe. _
> 
> _My love took the twins and left, now I am alone, brittle bones clinging at this  pillar._
> 
> _It is strange, for the first time since Mother bade us leave I do not fear. _
> 
> _And although I am as lonely as ever I feel relief, I feel that I have escaped _
> 
> _that horrible fate…_
> 
> _Oh Mother, I no longer cry for our exodus, but I can’t help the tears ripped_
> 
> _from my eyes. There is the sorrow of departing home and being lost._
> 
> _I miss your presence._

_\- Item #WP:RA:SY92:0061_

-¤-

::Year 92 of Sunlake, Reedcleft Ascent::

Yuzhi noticed it first, and gave a little squeak from her nest in Youfeng’s bag.

“What is it?” he asked.

The brilliant psyworm nodded at something downwards. Youfeng hesitated a moment, then he braced himself for the winds and dove down into the spaces between the cliff pillars of the Reedcleft Ascent.

Yuzhi stabbed at the air with her tail, having whirled her way from his bag to curl around his neck. Youfeng followed her directions, eyes scanning the Cliffside as he wove his way through the currents. Nothing in that hollow, empty crevice… Yuzhi whined, her head stubbornly pointing back. And then he saw it, a bleak parchment stuck in a thin gap.

Dislocating it from its hiding place was a bit harder though. Youfeng was knocked left and right before he could gently pull the paper out. As soon as it was freed from its former home, Yuzhi took it and scurried back into her bag.

-¤-

A replica of the parchment Youfeng found is available to draconian historians, ask the Sunlake archivist and they will bring it out. The original is wrapped in papyrus and protected in the clan leader’s cache.

**Author's Note:**

> Highlight the blank spaces in the first part of the chapter to see (in-story) missing words.


End file.
